


Vitamins

by bobthemole



Series: Charon's Train [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobthemole/pseuds/bobthemole





	Vitamins

They are lying on a blanket on the grassy hillside, waiting for the moonrise. Their flask is still unopened but Remus can’t stop giggling at the horizon, the old mischief audible and carrying on the breeze. There’s no light yet but Sirius is staring at him: rapt, enthralled, drunk on his lover’s freedom.

    “Moony?”

    “Mmmm.”

    “Moony-McLoonykins?”

    Remus snorts and bumps his shoulder against Sirius’. “Never ever call me that in front of James. Or Snape. Or anyone.”

    “I think we should moonbathe naked. For our health. Soak up the Vitalmins.”

    “First of all, my miscreant, the moon, even the full moon, only reflects a fraction of the sun’s light and not nearly enough to produce _vitamin_ D in the average person. Secondly, we are dead and our health is a moot point. Thirdly, you should know by now that you don’t need an excuse to get me naked.”

    Proving the truth of this statement, Remus is in a state of extreme dishabille before the last word is out of his mouth. Sirius grins and nuzzles Remus’ shoulder.

    “I know that,” Sirius replies, “But this way I get to hear you talk longer. You have such a lovely voice when you’re hectoring me.”

    “You…complete…idiot.”

    “Shhh…it’s coming up.”

    Remus turns back to the horizon and watches the full moon rise for the first time in his memory. Sirius doesn’t. He looks in Remus’ eyes; watches as the light from the sun reflecting off the moon reflects off the center of his universe.

 


End file.
